Bewildered
by Tamoian
Summary: Annabeth decides to let Luke live, and Percy leaves when they need him most.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy escapes Annabeth's and the Gods knowledge after she let Luke live which involved them into another great war except without Percy Jackson to help them. After the time on the island he is sent on a quest filled with lies, misunderstandings and a lot of changing the past. **

**Third Person's POV**

"But Percy I love him! Can you not bother us? Why can't you just leave that be!" Annabeth Chase tried to shout over all the noise of the statue of Hera falling down.

"What Annabeth! Are you Ok?" Percy Jackson shouted to his companion. Though only one word either registered to her or the only word that she heard. And from this caused a huge mis understanding.

**Percy's POV**

All the smoke and dust from Hera's large falling statue had disappeared. The scene lay before him. Luke/Kronos lying on the ground twitching, obviously mortally wounded, while Annabeth near him trying to comfort him or something like that. He walked over to Annabeth..

"Hey Annabeth we did it. Yah we finally did it." I said exhausted. We had finally killed Kronos.

"We finally did what?" Annabeth shirked. "Luke is dying! Dying Percy! And you only say ' We did it'? Gods you sound like Dora for peats sake! I thought I told not to bother us." She finished quite cooly.

"Wait your saying your letting this traitor live? After all he has done? Please Annabeth make sense." I begged her.

" Luke is ok. He just needs some love and I'll give that to him," she responded to make his mistake seem as if it was a little, normal mistake. Not a huge United States wide catastrophe. Also she admitted to loving Luke. That was when I snapped.

"Annabeth if you are going to leave that scum-bag that we took years to kill and give him a second chance when he is now on his twenty-second? I feel no reason to fight."

A heartbroken Annabeth looked at me with pleading eyes though I ignored them. A marched to the gaping whole in the wall. A took out Riptide and jumped off into the air. With my new anger and started to wave Riptide around furiously until I opened this portal thing. I figured going through this was better than getting beat up on the pavement. So I took my chances and I thought of the only place where comfort lies waiting. And that was Calypso Island.


	2. Rip-Off Central

**~And Hello! This is Chapter 2 of Bewildered. **

In a rather busy room, an Olympian sat reading the newspaper. He shuffled his newspaper, licked his thumb, and flicked through the newspaper until something caught his fancy. Beside him a man in a pinstripe suit sat as well. He appeared clearly frustrated and very self-conscious. That man was Zeus. He was waiting, actually waiting in line! It felt strange for the master of the Gods, very strange indeed. In fact, he almost felt like pushing everyone out of the way, but he couldn't get away with that, could he? As he stared pondering whether it would actually be possible to somehow make him first on the appointment list, which for some reason was heavily guarded by the clutter on the Secretary's desk, he heard a name call him.

"Mr. Zeus?", he looked up and saw one of the many workers.

"Mr. Zeus, he is waiting for you.", he looked expectantly at him, as if he were supposed to jump and immediately follow. Instead, Zeus slowly rose from his chair, adjusted his tie, and dusted off his shoulders, just to smite him.

"Take me to him." He tried to use his most grand, smug, and smartest voice he could find in him, which sound rather impressive. But that might just be due to him being King of the Gods. The worker just rolled his eyes, but a small, cute worker caught his eyesight and giggled. Maybe he could find some, what do you say, 'relief' after this ordeal. He smiled back and strutted behind the somewhat brick worker. After a route including many turns left, right, a few bridges, and an encounter with a very angry custodian, which will not be retold, Zeus was ushered into a very large, clean, messy office. The room was oval shaped, and had shelves of various scrolls. There were many briefcases stacked up in on area of the room. There was an open door where a flood of mist seeped into the office. But the man that Zeus had come to see was currently on the phone. The man looked up at Zeus and waved him in. Zeus sat down a bright pink fluffy couch. It was the only piece of furniture that was looked somewhat inviting. The only other piece was a very stiff, wooden chair facing opposite of him, which was separated by a little nice coffee table. Zeus pondered how long he would have to wait again! This was not boding well with him. Finally after what felt likes decades, the man got off the phone.

"That's my seat you're sitting in Zeus." Zeus looked up to see the man walking over to the pink couch.

"Well if you think I'm going to sight on that old thing then suit your self!" Zeus retorted hotly. The man chuckled and replied with a shake of his head and sat down on the old, wooden chair. The chair, in question, started to transform into a large been-bag. He slowly sank down until he was almost buried in the been-bag.

Zeus just sighed, "One for tricks, never have you changed Hermes."

Hermes chuckled, "Yes I do remember pulling a rather nice prank on you were your hair turned pink…? Speaking of pink, you might want to check your hair."

Zeus sighed yet again, "Hermes, when did you open up a business and why do I of all people have to wait in line! Shouldn't Gods be able to give you a message when they need to?"

Hermes looked rather sheepish and answered with "Well, of course, you just have to buy a…"

"A what? What do I, your father! The King of the Gods! Have to buy!" Zeus exclaimed with lots of exasperation.

"Well… a package deal, Zeus."

"A what?"

Zeus had calmed down a fair bit so Hermes decided to try and make a profit. "A package deal, if you pay 14 Dramachas a month you can…" Hermes looked up to find Zeus standing and throwing his arms up in frustration, "I have to pay monthly? What is this? Rip-off central, two weeks ago this was unheard off!"

"Two weeks ago," Hermes replied dryly, "we were fighting a war for our survival, one that would have almost wrecked us into oblivion. If it weren't for those demigods, we would have certainly been dead. I believe that demigods is the matter that you came to see me about is it not?"

"So what, are the other gods onboard with this? I mean like are they paying the same prices too? Or…"

"Zeus pay attention!" Hermes looked at the pinstriped man, "Demigods right?"

"Ok yes, fine, but were not done on that monthly thing Hermes!"

"Sure Zeus."

"So apparently Poseidon is freaking out due to him not being able to see his son or whatever. So could you just send the little brat a message telling him to go in the water or something? Communicate with his dad using fish speak? I don't know." Hermes looked at Zeus and did a slight chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Zeus look at himself, inspecting his suit searching for some fallacy he must over looked.

"It isn't you Zeus, its just I know where Percy is." Hermes was still chuckling.

"Well I'd expect you to! Geez, and I'm going to pay monthly for this!" Zeus gestured at Hermes, "I'd expect you to know, why, what's so funny? Where is he!"

Hermes looked up at Zeus and said "Calypso's Island."


End file.
